


傲慢104

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 9





	傲慢104

一百零四  
林悦挑眉，竹条指了指沙发。  
左歌愣愣的瞧着江原，却突然伸手一把抓住，“江原……”  
江原轻轻摇头，将他的手拿开。  
对于身子向来柔韧不太好的江原来说，坚持这样的动作本身便是很难坚持的惩罚。   
这次的坚持，令林悦有些另眼相看。  
竹条点了点那有些瑟缩的穴口，“一样，手松开重来。”  
江原点头，他心中暗暗较劲，绝对不能松开手，不能多罚，这三十分钟还不知道得受多少。  
然而这二十下，依然把江原逼出了生理性泪水，他果断的抹干眼泪，回到了原位。  
因为江原的受罚，左歌得了一丝喘息机会。  
这次终于熬的久些了。然而却不想江原，却先动了一下，满满的蜡液淌了下来，满是肿痕的后背骤然遇上这滚烫的蜡液，江原烫的一机灵，眼眶鼻尖忍得一片通红。  
第一次窝上骰子的左歌，明白了江原的紧张，他捏住，心中却是不断的祈祷，轻的，一定要轻的！  
“戒尺，15，脚心。”  
看到这个时，左歌几乎眼前一黑，这般姿势罚着，最怕便是罚到手心脚心。  
江原一直小幅度的对他摇头，让左歌不要替自己，自己还能忍过去，他怕左歌不断的加罚。  
然而他也是太过高估了自己，他躺在沙发上高举双脚，后背压在柔软的沙发上也是疼的够呛，然而第一下戒尺抽在脚心时，他才明白什么是锥心刺骨痛不欲生。  
他几乎没有反应过来，便已经伴着痛呼整个人摸着脚倒向一边。  
林悦等他，他几乎不敢再将脚献出。  
大概是觉得这个姿势江原永远无法完成这罚了，他将人拉起，坐下，双腿伸直，脚心便这样暴露的出来。  
只是五下。江原便忍不住的哭泣，林悦再次扬起戒尺，左歌却扑倒了脚边，“家主求您了，不打了好不好？家主，我替江原！我……”  
那脚心薄薄的肉已经开始发紫肿胀，左歌几乎无法想象怎样的重量会五下便罚成这样，他不敢想象那痛。  
“家主……”  
开始他们受罚时，元伊还陷在林冉的事件中没能抽离，而后来几次想要求饶都被林悦用眼神警告着闭嘴。  
可是左歌精神已经紧绷到了极限，而江原也不过是强弩之末。  
他几番挣扎，却在想要开口求饶时，瞧见林悦放下了戒尺。  
林悦摸着左歌哭花的脸，揉了揉江原汗湿的发，将两人的手拉在了一起。  
“讲和吧。”  
两个精疲力竭的小孩互搀着回了小卧室。  
而林悦对着林冉再次问出：“冉冉，有什么要对我说的吗？”  
林冉抬起头，紧张地喉结上下滑动，“家主，您罚过冉冉之后能原谅冉冉吗？不要赶我走好不好？”  
林冉这些话仿佛用尽了力气。  
林悦捏了一把他的脸，问道：“买的安眠药，不准备吃了？嗯？不是早就打算一死了之？现在怎么来求我原谅？”


End file.
